Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-electronic arrangement with a power converter module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power-electronic arrangement which has a switching device with a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Industrial applications of power-electronic arrangement generally are shown in DE 10 2009 043 181 A1, which provides a power converter arrangement having a plurality of power converter assemblies with a cooling device, with power semiconductor modules and with one capacitor device per current converter assembly. In this case the power semiconductor module is arranged adjacent to the capacitor device. The DC load terminal elements of the power semiconductor module are connected by means of a planar busbar to the capacitor device, wherein the planar busbar is formed from a first and second metal shaped body with an insulating intermediate layer and this covers the capacitor device in at least one orientation. The busbars of two adjacent power converter assemblies can be connected to each other in a low-inductance manner by the first metal shaped bodies being connected using a first connection body and first connection means and by the second metal shaped bodies being connected using a second connection body and second connection means. The first connection body is additionally covered by the second connection body.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved arrangement and better reliability.